monsterhighfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Hoodude Voodoo
|Bild=thumb|304px |Alter=Lasst uns einfach sagen, dass ich 15 bin. |Killer Style=Ich denke, man könnte es Floppy Casual nennen, obwohl ich jeden Style, der gut vernäht ist zu schätzen weiß. |Mordsmäßige Macke=Mein Herz ist für jedes Monster sichtbar, das heißt ich kann emotional Überreagieren in einigen Momenten |Lieblingsbeschäftigung= Ich bin das Bewältigungs Ziel-ja Ziel-für die Footballmanschaft. Es ist ein harter Job, aber nur ich bin dafür geeignet. |Absollutes No-go=Wenn ein Monster seine Beziehung für selbstverständlich halten.Das bricht mir das Herz. |Lieblingsfach= Scarecology. - Eines Tages berate ich andere Monster auf meine Art. |Ätzendes Schulfach= Vulkanologie. - Ich bin kein großer Fan von allem,was mit Feuer zu tun hat. |Lieblingsfarbe=Ich mag den Patchwork-Look. |Lieblingsessen=Ich weiß nicht, warum, aber ich mag Scaribbean Essen. |ABMF=Scarah Screams}} Hoodude Voodoo ist eine große lebende Voodoo-Puppe, die von Frankie Stein geschaffen wurde. Über Hoodude Er wurde von Frankie Stein als "Notfall"-Freund in der Webisode "Eigenes Werk" erschaffen. Er ist ziemlich tolpatschig und empfindet keine Schmerzen. Da er eine Voodoo Puppe ist, übertragen sich seine Missgeschicke auf andere Monster in seiner Nähe. Dies gilt vor allem, wenn er persönliche Gegenstände wie Stifte von Anderen mit sich trägt. Was z.B. von Toralei Stripe ausgenutzt wird, die in der Webisode "Hoodude Voodoo" vortäuscht, seine Freundin sein zu wollen, um andere Schüler zu ärgern. Persönlichkeit Hoodude ist eine Seele von Monster, aber mit einer Vorliebe für Melodramatik. Sein Hauptanliegen im Leben ist, dass er von Frankie geliebt werden will, aber er verfolgt sie passiv statt aktiv. Aussehen Hoodude ist eine menschengroße Voodoo-Puppe, die aus vielen hellblauen und weißen Flicken mit verschiedenfarben Knopfaugen und blauen dicken Stoffstreifenhaaren. Beziehungen Familie So zu sagen ist Frankie seine Famielie, denn sie hat ihn erschaffen in der Folge Eigenes Werk For a short while, Hoodude lived with the Steins, but Frankie's parents eventually needed him out of the house for Frankie's sake. Mr. Stein arranged for Hoodude to live with Ms. Kindergrubber.Hoodude Voodoo's SDCCI diary, 21 of May Kindergrubber already had another adoptee of sorts, Robecca Steam, but it is unknown how Hoodude views her. Freunde Despite that Heath Burns is a pain-magnet and Hoodude is just the same - only he passes on pain to others near him - Hoodude and Heath hang out occasionally and are on good terms with each other. This can be seen in webisodes such as "Zom-Beach Party" and "Hoodoo That Voodoo That You Do". Hoodude ist gut befreundet mit Scarah Screams, who has a locker near his. Scarah mag Hoodude because he is a good listener, and Hoodude, being a sensitive soul, just appreciates all positive attention he gets. Romanze Hoodude wurde erschaffen für den zweck Frankies Freund zu sein.Er möchte so gerne eine Freundin. Auftritte *"HooDoo You Like?" - Hoodude is created and dumped. *"Ghostly Gossip" - Hoodude tries to be with Frankie again, but fails. *"Fright On!" - Hoodude runs through the school halls when he is stopped by Van Hellscream. Van Hellscream takes a slight interest in Hoodude's ability to cause pain to nearby monsters. *"Super Fan" - Hoodude watches the casketball game. *"Zom-Beach Party" - Hoodude hangs out with Heath Burns at Gloom Beach. *"Uncommon Cold" - Hoodude walks around at Monster High. *"Ghosts with Dirty Faces" - Hoodude seemingly was threatened by Manny Taur, but was everything but concerned. *"Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?" - Hoodude is seen in the creepateria (during the bit about C.A. Cupid's show early in the special), walking past the fountain (when Ghoulia Yelps's boy trouble is first seen), then later in the hallways, and later on during Draculaura's birthday party in the catacombs. *"Hoodoo That Voodoo That You Do" - Toralei uses Hoodude to use his powers to torture the student body until the ghouls find out how to beat this convincing kitty at her own game. *"HooDude VooDoo" - Hoodude come with ghouls to the catacomb and gets attacked by a kitten, who he takes as a pet. Meta Timeline * 19. Mai 2011: Hoodude makes his webisode debut in "HooDoo You Like?". * 23. Januar 2012: Hoodude's profile art is revealed in the Gory Gazette. * 12. Februar 2012: Hoodude makes his 3D-animated debut in "Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?". * 29. Mai 2012: Hoodude is heavily implied to be the other San Diego Comic-Con International exclusive of 2012 through MattyCollector.com. * 12. Juni 2012: Hoodude, along with Scarah Screams, is officially announced as the San Diego Comic-Con International exclusive on the ''Monster High'' Facebook account and in the Gory Gazette. * 12. Juli 2012: Hoodude's first doll is for sale at San Diego Comic-Con International. * 12. Juli 2012: Hoodude Voodoo makes his diary debut in his SDCCI diary. "Wusstest du schon, dass...?"-Fakten *Hoodude hat zwei verschiedenfarbige Augen,genau wie seine "Schöpferin" Frankie Stein. *In den Webisoden trägt Hoodude normalerweise eine Monster High Jacke.In den 3D-Specials trägt Hoodude eine Jeans und normale Schuhe. Hoodude Voodoo Galerie Referenzen Kategorie:Schüler Kategorie:Voodoo-Puppe Kategorie:SDCCI-Puppe